To Stupid To Notice
by PatsPrincess12
Summary: Like Zanessa story but different characters and some high school musical. Drama and friendship. and like the title says the people are to stupid to noice they like each other.


Hey this is sort of Zanessa story but with different characters. This takes place the summer after my sophomore year so I can drive because I'd turn 16 in the middle of the year. It's all made up except the names.( I wish it was real) P.S. Please review and say things you want me to add.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Elizabeth" my mom called from downstairs

"What?" I asked still half asleep remembering yesterday. It was my last day of school.

"Could you get you two swim practice then take Kathryn to Cali's Funland/sleepover at 2"

"Sure "

After practice we headed home so we could get ready and eat. I put on my American eagle short shorts and a purple halter.

We got there and I said bye to Kathryn and I went to leave and my phone started to sing. It was singing the chorus of Our Song by Taylor Swift. I knew who it was!

(On phone)

"Hello?"(Pretending I didn't know who it was)

"Hey"

"Hey you"

"What are you doing?"

"Well I just dropped me sister off at this party and I guess I was going home. Why?"

"Well look out the window then ask me why."

"Ok?" (I was really confused)

(I looked out the window and there was Robert my best friend since 6thgrade (and crush) along with my two other really good friends Dre, and Sean .I quickly hung up and ran out the door)

"Oh my god!"

I did the secret hand shake with Dre, and Sean the one they insisted I learn when we met because I was the only girl cool enough to know it (lol true situation) and gave Robert a big hug.

He whispered in my ear "you look great" I responded by saying "thanks" and blushing.

Sean interrupted by saying" ok you two stop flirting and Robert go ahead and ask her to join us."

(Robert) "Want to come go-carting with us? Well that is if you don't have other plans"

"I love to"

(Sean) "Well Dre and I will go together and that leaves you two"

We both blushed and started to walk toward the track

Sean was the only guy that knew I like Robert

We had lots of fun. We decided to call it quits and started to go back inside as we're walking in Robert takes my hand and squeezed it then pulled his hand away .I picked up the pace and caught up with him and took hold of his hand I noticed that he inter locked his finger in mine. Once we reached inside we all stopped to decide what we were doing next. Dre notice our hands and nudged Sean. He didn't think we noticed but we did and immediately let go (I really wanted to hold his hand!) so we decided that we would go eat then catch a movie at Robert's house. We went to get pizza to take back with us.

I had known Robert's family since 8th grade when Robert and I started to "study" (more like hang out) together. I knew my way around the house almost as if it were mine. We finally decided on a movie and right in to the movie Dre says "dude, can we have some popcorn?" Robert says sure and gets up. I stopped him and said "stay with your friends and I'll go get it." "if you don't mind." When I got upstairs I put popcorn in the microwave and I picked up Robert's iPod and sat down on the counter.

(Downstairs)

(Dre) "Dude, we know you like Elizabeth, why don't you just ask her out already?"

(Robert)"Well I don't know if she likes me back and then if she says no it would ruin our friendship."

(Sean)"Well I'm not suppose to tell you but she really likes you"

(Robert) She really likes me as in like like?

(Dre) it's so obvious that you both like each other like the nonstop flirting and hand holding, I mean today was not he first day we noticed we whole liking each other thing.

(Sean) you should go upstairs and ask her out.

(Robert) fine I'll go ask her!

(Upstairs)

I didn't realize any one was behind me until Robert came up and put his arms around me he didn't say one word he just leaned and kissed me. I was happy that we finally had kissed so I kissed him back. I finally (and reluctantly) pulled back when I realized the popcorn was burning he looked me straight in the eye and said "I've wanted to do that for a long time" and I said "me too". We popped another bag of popcorn while we kissed making sure to stop kissing by the time the popcorn was done. Before we went down he looked at me and said "so I guess this means were together 'and I replied by saying "I hope so" and kissing him lightly on the lips. (Robert)"hey that's all I get? A peck on the lips? ""You have to catch me if you want the rest.""Oh you're goanna get it" "ahhhh" he picked me up and put me over is shoulder, grabbed the popcorn and headed back downstairs.

(Downstairs)"Robert! Put me down!" "Not until you give me my prize for catching you" "maybe you don't deserve it any more!""Why wouldn't I deserve it?""Because you're not the best boyfriend" (Dre looks at Sean and mouthed boy friend?)"What?""You're the greatest!""Well you're the greatest girlfriend""awww thanks now can you put me down?""Fine" we sat down and started the watch the movie again with Robert's arm around me and my head on his shoulder.

About a half-our later we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked at Robert and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Robert why's it so dark down here?"Said a voice. I recognized the voice. She turned on the light and then it hit Robert. His sister, my best friend was here, she had been an ezchange student in England for a yaer and was Roberts twim even though they looked nothing like each other."Gracie!"I yelled as I got up and ran over to her. We hugged until Robert interrupted by saying to his sister "alright stop sis you can hogging my girlfriend" Gracie stopped hugging me and said "**girlfriend**?"(Dre) "I was jut but to ask the same thing" "ok so you're dating my brother and you don't tell me." (Robert) "about that" (me)"well that just happened this afternoon" (Gracie) "finally!"(Robert and I) "What?" (Sean) well it took you two long enough to get together"

(Gracie)"oh my god you should like sleepover then we could catch up."(Robert)"yeah and we could invite everyone over for a party."(me)"that sounds so good" (Robert to Dre and Sean)"you guys in?""oh yeah" "hey why don't Gracie and I go get my stuff and you guys call people and get ready?""Sounds good to me"

Gracie and I got into my ford escape and went to my house 5 minuets away. When we got there I got my stuff and my teacup yorkie Sasha that I got for Christmas. Gracie got Sasha's sister for Christmas too. We decided to go up to sheetz to get smoothies before we headed back to the house for the party. We decided to call the guys and let them know we would be a little later.

Once we got there most of our friends were there. Robert was sitting at the table talking to Dre, Luke and Sean. I went up and sat on his lap, set my smoothie on the table and he leaned in to kiss me. Luke looked at Robert and I all confused. Sean finally spoke up "they're finally going out" (Luke) "finally" (Me) "why dose everyone keep saying that?" (Dre) "Because you two were finally smart enough to realize you both liked each other" (me)"oh, so dose anyone around here actually want to go swimming?" all three of them said " I do." "Alright then let's go."

Everyone stood up and Robert put his hands around my waist (me)"what are you doing?" "Doing this" he picked me up and threw me in the pool. "ROBERT MICHEL JOHNSON" Robert got a big round of ohs and a few laughs from that. Luckily I was in my bikini but I still had on my 50$ shorts that were soaked thanks to someone. I got out of the pool and Sasha came up to me I pick her up and started to walk towards Robert. He said u-oh and started to run. Lucky for him the pool deck was wet and I slipped I fell flat on my butt and Sasha fell out of my arms. Robert came up with a worried look on his face. "Baby are you okay?" "Yeah my butt's a little sore but I'm good." "Baby I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?" "A kiss?" "I think I can take care of that" he helped me up and I scooped Sasha in my arms. (Me) "Ok now close your eyes." "Okay" (all confused) instead of me leaning in to kiss him I lifted up Sasha and let her lick his lips. Several people laughed (Robert) "What the hell?"A few more random laughs could be heard (Me) "I never said whose kiss was going to make me feel better." (Robert) "I feel real loved" "I know ya do".

The rest of then night we ate partied and swam we also played some games.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
